Entre hechizos y Amor
by Roxy Masen C
Summary: Bella Poderosa maga que solo quiere proteger a su padre, de aquellos que quieren su poder. Edward un mago que solo quiere ayudar a Bella pero no le sera fácil dado a la terquedad de Bella, pero juntos podrían acabar con aquellos que quieren todo el poder, pero nada es fácil y sencillo menos cuando te enamoras, por lo que tendrán muchas cosas que aprender para poder estar tranquilos


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los encantamiento y hechizos pertenecen a J.k Rowling de sus libros de Harry Potter. lugares y algunos lugares son míos.**_

**_Capítulo 1_**

Isabella no pudo quitarse el nudo que se le estaba formando en su estómago por más que tomaba agua de su botella el nudo estaba presente para recordarle la decisión que había tomado. Jamás pensó que este día llegaría y por más que le dolía dejar a su padre tenía que hacerlo, por muchas razones, pero la más grande era poder mantener su secreto intacto y en casa de su padre corría peligro de que alguien la descubriera y si eso pasaba su padre podría sufrir las consecuencias, de ella dependía la seguridad de su padre y si para eso tenía que irse de su pueblo a una ciudad completamente diferente y grande, lo haría mil veces.

Su madre había muerto a causa de un misterioso secreto, el día en que ella se dio cuenta de la capacidad que tenía. Aquel día Isabella jamás lo olvidara, estaban caminando por las calles de Forks, ella tenía 7 años y recientemente habían descubierto su habilidad, su madre Renee también tenía esa habilidad y por su parte estaba demasiado feliz y tenían que comprar unas cosas para que su hija pudiera hacer que su poder aumentara con los estudios. El ser un mago era algo que muy pocas veces era posible, solo en algunas personas se presentaba, pero en el caso de la familia Swan era completamente diferente, estaba en su ADN, la magia corría por sus venas y Renee esperaba con ansias el día en que su hija fuera como ella. Charlie estaba bien con lo que pasara, ya sea siendo una hechicera o una mortal, mientras que la niña sea sana y feliz, para él todo estaba bien.

Renee iba a comprar un libro que sabía que le iba ayudar a su hija con los encantamientos y hechizos. Isabella iba de la mano de su madre cruzando la avenida principal del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Renee iba mirando por todos lados, sabía que cuando a Isabella le aparecieran sus poderes ella quería apoderarse de ellos y de alguna forma tenía que protegerla. Sabía que la próxima en la línea era Isabella pero como Renee se casó con un mortal, Ella se había olvidado de los poderes de Renee, aun así esperaría hasta el día en que esos poderes aparecieran en una nueva niña. Y ese día había llegado, ambas iban a mitad de la calle cuando Renee vio un coche antiguo y que conocía muy bien, el coche venia tan rápido que no podía hacer nada más que empujar a Isabella mientras que el coche golpeaba a Renee haciendo que fuera arrastrada al menos unos 20 metros, Isabella de pie en la acera vio todo y solo pudo correr hacia el bosque. El coche al no encontrar a Isabella se fue dejando a Renee muerta en medio de la calle.

Después de eso, Isabella rara vez usaba su magia y había aprendido todo lo que podía gracias a su padre. Charlie también le había ayudado ya que en los años que estuvo junto a Renee aprendió todo lo que pudo, con eso ayudo a su hija y aun que ella no quería aprender o utilizar la magia, ya que por culpa de esta su madre había muerto. Pero aun así aprendió y hoy dejaba su hogar para poder proteger a su padre y olvidar aquello que tanto la hizo sufrir y llorar.

Estando sentada sola en el bus camino a Seattle, en pocas horas llegaría a su destino. En Seattle se quedaría en un pequeño departamento que su padre le había comprado, aunque a Charlie no le gustaba la idea de que su hija estuviera sola en un ciudad le compro un departamento para que viviera tranquila y ella se lo pedía la ayudaría con lo que fuera.

No tenían una buena situación económica pero jamás les falto para comer o vestirse. Aun así no podía tener gastos innecesarios, eso muy bien lo sabía Bella. El bus entro en la terminal y Bella tomo su bolso y se acomodó el abrigo ya que afuera estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. El bus se detuvo en el lugar de estacionamiento y todos comenzaron a bajarse, Bella espero hasta que el bus estuviera un poco más desocupado, no le gustaba las aglomeraciones y tampoco le gustaba que la gente le diera esa mirada estudiosa al ver una chica nueva en la ciudad. Al bajar fue hasta donde guardaban las maletas y pidió la suya.

Agradeció al tipo que le dio su maleta, tomado la manilla comenzó a tirar de ella, Fácilmente podría teletransportarse hasta el departamento pero prefería ser una humana normal. Camino tranquilamente por la terminal hasta encontrarse en la acerca de la calle, rápidamente y con un poco de suerte, un taxi se detuvo frente a ella, el chofer se bajó y abrió el portamaletas, metiendo la maleta y cerrando el porta maletas más que rápido se subió al coche, Bella suspiro y entro en el coche, llovía como jamás lo había hecho y era como si el cielo supiera de la gran tristeza que tenía Isabella, no llevaba más de 15 minutos de independencia y en lo único que pensaba era en su padre.

El viaje en taxi había durado un poco menos de una hora. Le había pagado al taxista y había entrado al departamento buscando su puerta cuando escucho unos ruidos y gritos.

— ¡Vete al demonio! — en todo el pasillo el grito de una chica asusto a Isabella haciendo la saltar. Tomo fuertemente su bolso que estaba colgando de su hombro y siguió caminando pasando por la puerta donde los gritos se escuchaban aún más fuerte.

La puerta se abrió y salió un tipo de cabellos rubio alto y delgado, en unos de sus hombros colgaba un gran bolso, de la cual salía una manga de un chaleco de color café.

— Claro que me iré y no volveré — Grito el chico pasando por al lado de Bella empujándola levemente, Bella protesto calladamente, espero por lo menos que el chico se disculpara pero este no lo hizo, una chica lo siguió y sin darse cuenta de Bella le arrojo un par de zapatos por la espalda del rubio.

— Estúpido asqueroso — Mascullo la chica. Era delgada, un poco más baja que Isabella, su cabello era corto a la altura de los hombros, parecía que recién se estaba levantando porque sus puntas estaban a todas direcciones, su piel era blanca y sus ojos de un color verde impresionante, llevaba una camiseta con tirante de color gris y un pantalón corto que dejaba ver las largas piernas que tenía. Bella la miro y decidió seguir su camino, no necesitaba tener todo ese drama ya que ella tenía el suyo propio. Pero se dio cuenta de que en la cara de la muchacha cerca de sus labios había una marca de color morado casi llegando a Negro, quizás el hombre le había golpeado y por eso había peleado. La muchacha miro a Bella y completamente avergonzada agacho la cabeza tratando de esconder su marca que tenía.

— Lo siento — murmuro la muchacha que rápidamente entro a su departamento y cerró la puerta. Bella se dio cuenta de que la chica había cerrado la puerta sin ni siquiera tocarla. Pensó que quizás solo había sido producto de su imaginación, pudiera ser que el estrés de la mudanza le estaban haciendo ver cosas donde no las habían.

Bella siguió su camino hasta su puerta, saco la llave y con mano temblorosa la metió en la cerradura y giro abriendo la puerta, tirando su maleta entro en el pequeño departamento. Estaba amueblado, aquellos muebles era viejos pero en muy buen estado, por lo menos tenía todo lo que necesitaba. El departamento era pequeño pero para ella estaba bien, todo estaba junto. A mano derecha estaba la cocina, tenía de todo para que ella pudiera alimentarse bien, lo que más le gustaba era el pequeño desayunador con sus dos taburetes. Luego estaba la sala de estar con un sofá azul un poco desgastados pero se veía cómodo. Frente a la sala estaba la puerta que daba a la habitación que ella utilizaría por el resto de su vida.

Bella entro a la habitación dejando la maleta sobre la cama matrimonial. Al lado izquierdo de la habitación había dos puertas, la primera era del closet y la segunda era del baño. Isabella notaba la mano de su padre allí, ya que en las ventanas había cortinas de color lila y blanco, color que a ella le fascinaba. Sin demoras saco la ropa de su maleta y la acodo en el closet, cuando termino se dio cuenta de que le sobraba mucho espacio, cuando encontrara un trabajo compraría más ropa y también ropa de cama, suspiro y se tiró sobre la cama, necesitaría un trabajo para poder mantenerse y no tener que depender de su padre. De uno de sus bolsillos saco su teléfono celular y marco el número de su padre, al tercer timbre Charlie contesto.

— ¿Has llegado ya? — Charlie pregunto inmediatamente. Él siempre ha tenido esa intuición con Bella. Cada vez que llamaba ella no tenía para que identificarse, él ya lo sabía de ante mano, eso era extraño ya que en la casa de Charlie el teléfono no tenía identificador de llamadas.

— Ya estoy en mi casa y estoy bien — sonrió levemente, a pesar de que jamás ha podido mentir y sabía que su padre no se creería cuando le dijera que estaba feliz en su nueva casa.

— No deberías de haberte marchado, podríamos haber hecho algo, no tenías que haber tomado esa decisión — Bella cerro los ojos, por más que quería decir lo contrario no podía engañar a su padre, pero tenía que quedarse en Seattle hasta poder estar segura que todo saldrá bien, de lo contrario tendría que poner más tierra de por medio.

— Lo se papá, pero sabes que es lo mejor, hasta ahora todo ha sido muy calmado y prefiero que siga así por lo menos un tiempo más — susurro la última parte, no sabía si alguna vez pudiera volver a su pueblo.

— Solo quiero verte feliz — murmuro Charlie. Desde el día en que Renee falleció, Charlie se había vuelto más protector con ella y le dolía que su hija tuviera que alejarse para salvar su vida.

— Lo soy y solo hay que esperar un tiempo para que volvamos a estar juntos — De repente el cuerpo de Bella siento mucho cansancio y solo quería dormir. Ambos se despidieron, al momento de colgar, Bella se acomodó sobre la cama y cerros sus ojos, trasladándose a un mejor lugar, el lugar de los sueños.

Al abrir sus ojos, fijo su mirada en el sucio techo que estaba sobre ella, en una de las esquinas la mancha de moho iba creciendo poco a poco, perfectamente podría arréglalo con solo una palabra ese techo podría ser perfecto, pero se había prometido que no usaría la magia a no ser que sea muy necesario aunque muchas veces no podía evitarlo y en eso tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire giro su cabeza hacia la mesita de la noche donde estaba el viejo reloj de su padre, la alarma aun no suena y tiene que aprovechar el día para encontrar un trabajo y pagar los gastos que tenía en su nuevo hogar.

Se levanta de la cama decidida y pensando positivamente, el dinero con el que llego se iba acabando y gracias a la crisis encontrar trabajo se hacía cada más difícil que nunca, además de que no le había dicho nada a su padre por no preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba. No quería decirle que había bajado de peso desde que llego, eso lo mataría o bien lo traería a Seattle y eso no podría pasar, por el bien de ambos, la distancia era la mejor opción. Comienza quitándose el pijama y metiéndose a la ducha, no había podido pagar la cuenta para el agua caliente por lo que tenía que ser valiente y ducharse con agua helada. Al terminar la ducha que no duro más de 3 minutos, tomo la vieja toalla y se envolvió para entrar en calor, tampoco funcionaba el aire acondicionado por lo que su departamento era una nevera. Salió hacia su cuarto y abriendo la puerta del closet miro su ropa, tampoco tenía algo elegante y formal para ponerse, con lo que tenía no sabría si iba a conseguir un buen trabajo.

Tomo una camisa simple de color blanco, su falda y chaqueta de color negro. Ese era el único traje que tenía. Tomo el único par de zapatos de tacón alto que tenía, no tenía medias y afuera estaba nublado, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que comenzara a llover, odiaba tener necesidades, odia no poder comprarse un par de medias para calentar su piernas, pero se consoló sabiendo que era lo mejor y que tenía que ser una luchadora, aunque su voz interior le suplicaba que usara un poco de magia, pero fiel a su promesa, tomo su bolso con sus documentos y salió de la casa. Al pasar por una de las puerta de sus vecinos tomo el diario y salió más que rápido hacia la calle. Ni para eso tenía dinero. Era una vergüenza.

Mirando los clasificados comenzó a ir a los lugares donde necesitaban gentes, todos le decían lo mismo, "Nosotros nos comunicaremos con Usted" pero jamás lo hacían. Llevaba más de un mes buscando trabajo, pero nada, al lugar que iba, lugar que decían lo mismo. Teniendo solo 19 años era complicado conseguir trabajo ya que no poseía la experiencia ni los estudios para los trabajos. A su padre le había dicho que tenía trabajo y que estaba estudiando por las noches.

Son las dos de la tarde y no ha comido nada, sus pies duelen, como suele ser le ha ido mal y ya no piensa positivamente, la situación se está volviendo más complicada que nunca. Hace su camino hasta su última posibilidad del día, esperando que un rayito de luz la alumbre su día. Llega frente a un gran edificio de 27 pisos, en acero inoxidable está grabado "Cullen's Telecomunicaciones". Es una de las empresas más exitosas de los Estados unidos, es una empresa dedicada al software, construcción y telecomunicación, según el periódico necesita una recepcionista en el área de telecomunicaciones.

Confiada y con la mejor cara que el hambre le permitía entro en el edificio. Todo era de mármol impecable, daba miedo tocar algo ya que se podría romper, sus pisadas alertaron a la recepcionista que estaba allí, la mujer levanta la mirada y la recorre de pies a cabeza haciendo que Bella se sintiera insignificante. La mujer esta impresionantemente bien vestida con un traje gris con una camisa Blanca de seda, maquillada y peinada perfectamente, su cabellera rubia estaba tomada en una cola en su pecho estaba una pequeña tarjetita que tenía su nombre, Jane Volturi. Sus ojos azules intimidaron a Bella haciendo que se petrificara en el lugar, allí vestida con su viejo traje negro se sintió más miserable.

— Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? — Aunque estaba siento amable, en su voz se notaba que estaba fingiendo. Bella pudo notar la tensión y la prepotencia.

— Vengo por el puesto de recepcionista en el área de telecomunicaciones — La voz de Bella fue casi a un susurro, se maldijo internamente por ser débil, su boca rápidamente se secó y le costó tragar.

De un momento a otro Jane se levanta y se estira las arrugas que no tiene en su ropa, acomoda su cabello con su mano derecha y en sus labios se posa una sonrisa coqueta, está mirando fijamente la puerta detrás de Bella, la casualidad la carcome por lo que se gira para saber de quién se trata, allí caminando hacia los ascensores iba un hombre de unos 25 o 30 años, cabello cobrizo despeinado, ojos verdes esmeralda, ángulos resto y perfectos, muy bien vestido. Su traje es azul, zapatos negros que brillan, camisa de lino blanco con una corbata Azul que hacía que su cuerpo entero se viera como un Dios griego. Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo, era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. Como si estuvieran conectados sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella, ella sin darse cuenta dejo de respirar ante tal belleza. A su lado iba un hombre, con corte militar y traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Le susurro algo al hombre a su lado y este salió del ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron llevándose a aquel hombre. El hombre con corte militar se acercó a Bella con paso firme.

— Me acompaña señorita — La voz del hombre era profunda, Bella miro a Jane buscando algo de ayuda pero esta solo se encogió de hombros asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bella asintió en dirección al hombre quien iba caminando hacia los ascensores, al abrirse las puertas ambos entraron, Bella estaba completamente nerviosa y aterrada, no sabía que podría ocurrir, pero algo tenía muy en claro y era que si algo iba mal ocuparía su magia para protegerse, ese pensamiento la calmo por unos segundos.

— Mi nombre es Riley Johnson — se presentó con voz firme.

— Isabella Swan — La voz de Bella era un murmullo, pero no tuvo que volver a repetir su nombre y que Riley la había escuchado.

Riley asintió y espero hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran nuevamente. Riley guio a Bella hasta una gran oficina, los nervios estaban matando a bella lentamente pero ciertamente con su carta bajo su manga podía decir que estaba un poco protegida pero sabía que eso no la ayudaba en nada a relajarse. Una rubia estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio de mármol, otra vez Bella se sintió poca cosa, que pasaba con las rubias en este lugar, claramente si ese era un requisito para trabajar en esa empresa, ella era castaña, no encajaría allí . Riley se fue directamente hacia unas puertas sin decirle nada a la rubia abrió las puertas y

dejo que Bella entrara primero. Siempre siendo un caballero.

Detrás de un escritorio de roble y concentrado en unos papeles estaba aquel hombre que había visto en el vestíbulo, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y eso lo hacía malditamente sexy, cosa que para Bella no pasaba desapercibidas. Ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que ambas personas estaban en su despacho, pero aun así no levanto el rostro sino que espero. Riley se acercó al escritorio mientras que Bella permanecía cerca de la puerta, pensaba que si algo extraño ocurría, estando cerca de la puerta podría huir.

— ¿Señor? — lo llamo Riley con voz firme.

— Déjanos solo Riley, si te necesito te llamare — Le dijo levantando los ojos pero solo mirando a Bella, ella se tensó y dio un paso atrás completamente aterrada.

— Si señor — Riley asintió solo una vez y salió por donde entro, dejando a Bella sola en la oficina junto a él.

— Soy Edward Cullen — se presentó con voz seca y un poco tensa, le molestaba la actitud de Bella.

— Isabella Swan — respondió tímidamente.

— Por Dios mujer no te morderé, toma asiento — el tono de voz de Edward le dejo en claro a Bella que no iba aceptar negativa así que camino con paso débil y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas.

Edward se levantó y se acercó a la gran ventana, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso y hacer que ella confiara en él pero por otro lado el que ella estuviera en su empresa no ayudaba en nada. Particularmente cuando con solo mirarla se había dado cuenta de que era una hechicera de gran poder. Tomo un gran respiro y se giró para mirar a la chica que prácticamente estaba hundida en el asiento muerta de miedo. Edward negó con la cabeza, ella no podría ser esa persona, era demasiado débil.

Edward un joven de 25 años, empresario y dueño de la empresa más exitosa de todos los estados unidos, estudio en Harvard y le costaba mucho confiar en lsa mujeres dado que ha tenido varias novias pero todas ellas solo iba por su dinero y lo engañaba. Hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, hermano de Alice Cullen y de Emmett. De carácter fuerte y aunque sus hermanos piensen que es un gruñón y mando tiene un gran corazón. Edward creció en chicago, fue un niño dulce e inteligente. Hace tres años que dirigía la empresa que le había dejado su abuelo, aunque para esa fecha estaba en la quiebra, Edward con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de hacer esa pequeña empresa en lo que es hoy en día. Pero cuando su vida al igual que la vida de sus hermanos se vio en peligro sus padres decidieron que era mejor mudarse a una ciudad distinta. Esme con gran dolor dejo su ciudad para radicarse en Seattle donde estaban seguros que nadie los encontraría.

Todos en aquella familia eran magos, pero ninguno tan poderoso como Bella Swan. Edward era un mago poderoso, al igual que sus hermanos y padres. Edward durante su formación como hechicero vio varias fotos de los magos más poderosos, allí vio una foto de Marie Higginbotham, madre de Renee, ella era como la hermana gemela de Bella. Por esa razón reconoció a Bella en vestíbulo de su empresa.

— Se lo que eres — sentencio Edward sentándose frente a Bella esta al oírlo se tensó aún más y se sentó correctamente en su asiento mirando a Edward fijamente. ¿Cómo era posible que el conociera su secreto?

— No sé a lo que se refiere y ahora mismo tengo que irme tengo cosas que hacer — Mintió y Edward lo supo de inmediato.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pensando en que este día era un completo desastre primero, no había encontrado nada, ni siquiera un trabajo y cuando creer tener una posibilidad, llega el dueño diciéndole que sabía lo que ella era. Calmamente el hambre le estaba pasando una mala pasada. Ahora solo quería ir a su casa y comer algo, dormir y mañana salir a buscar un trabajo.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta escuchó a Edward.

— Fermaportus (1) — apunto Edward hacia la puerta, este cerro con llave Bella se dio vuelta y lo miro fijamente.

— Glacius (2) — susurro Bella y Edward se congelo en su sitio. Bella maldijo internamente, había prometido jamás hacer un encantamiento otra vez, solo para mantenerse a salvo.

Bella negó con la cabeza solo se había defendido, se sintió agredida cuando Edward cerró la puerta, ahora podía irse pero tenía que hablar con Edward, como era posible que el supiera que ella era una hechicera y aun mas como era posible que el también fuera un mago.

— Finite Incantatem (3) — dijo haciendo que el encantamiento que le había tirado a Edward antes.

Edward volvió a moverse y vio las manos de Bella buscando una varita. El solo podía hacer algunos encantamientos con su mano pero para todo lo demás necesitaba una varita que raramente la utilizaba. Pero le sorprendió que para esos dos encantamientos que había usado bella no utilizara una varita, nadie que el conociera hacia encantamientos poderosos sin varita. Sintió curiosidad por saber cuan poderosa era Isabella Swan.

— ¿Tu varita? — pregunto mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que soy y cómo es posible que sea un hechicero? —respondió con otra pregunta. Cosa que enojo a Edward.

— Responde — exigió. Bella lo miro fijamente e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, sin poder creer lo que él le estaba exigiendo.

— Me apego a la quinta enmienda (4) — Bella sonrió y espero a que Edward fuera quien respondiera primero de esa forma se aseguraría que no era peligroso, aunque si lo fuera él ya la hubiera atacado, pero tenía que irse calmadamente.

Edward maldijo internamente, Bella era una mujer terca y cabezota y no le sería fácil investigar o tratar con ella.

— Vengo de una familia de hechiceros. Desde hace más de 1000 años — contesto Edward. Bella no esperaba esa respuesta. La familia de Edward era tan antigua como la de ella, pero con la leve diferencia que la de Bella era un poco más antigua. Pero esa respuesta no le basto para sentirse segura.

— ¿Tu varita? — pregunto nuevamente esperando a que Bella se dignara a Responder.

— ¿Tu patriarca fue Anthony Cullen? — volvió a preguntar Bella, ella no le diría nada a él, no antes de asegurarse de que su vida estaba a salvo.

— Si, él fue el primero en ser Hechicero en mi familia. — respondió Edward. — ¿Porque no contestas?

— No te conozco y aunque lo hiciera no te diría nada de mi vida privada. — Bella le respondió francamente.

— Estamos del mismo lado Isabella, sabemos Sulpicia y su esposo quieren tu poder — Bella al escuchar a Edward se volvió a sentar en su asiento y suspiro.

— No uso varita para mi encantamiento, no tengo una — la suave voz de Bella hizo que Edward sonriera y su corazón latiera rápidamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Edward tenía muy claro que Bella era muy poderosa y cualquiera quisiera tener ese poder, pero se preocupó de que le hicieran daño, un sentimiento que empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, su estómago se apretó y prefiero pensar en que ella sabría cómo defenderse.

Bella por su parte no dejaba de pensar en el día que estaba viviendo, se había encontrado con un hechicero que era poderoso como ella. Tendría que hablar con su padre, el sabría qué hacer, quizás el conocería un poco más de esa familia. Bella lo único que sabía era que Anthony Cullen fue un gran hechicero y nada más, pero también sabía que ellos eran los chicos buenos y que podrían ayudarla en el tema de hacerse más fuerte para cuando llegara la hora de enfrentarse a Sulpicia.

— Nosotros podríamos ayudarte — Edward saco a Bella abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Bella lo miro de manera confusa, no lo había escuchado.

— ¿Perdona? — susurro un poco avergonzada por estar metida en su mente y tratando de recordar algunas cosas que su padre le había dicho.

—Nosotros ósea mi familia, podríamos ayudarte, me doy cuenta de que necesitas un poco de ayuda y mis padres pueden enseñarte algunas cosas mas — Edward espero la respuesta de Bella, ella se lo pensó y se lo pensó, no le vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda.

—Necesito un trabajo — respondió haciendo que Edward frunciera el ceño.

— Te daré trabajo, bueno mi madre lo hará, pero ¿quieres ayuda o no? —se estaba cansando de que Bella nunca le contestara las preguntas, tendría que ser un poco más demandante y duro a la hora de preguntarle algunas cosas.

— Bien, nos veremos mañana, creo — respondió Bella poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

— Iré a tu casa ¿Dónde vives? — pregunto secamente.

— Ve a buscar a tu hermana, departamento 7 es el mío— sonrió dulcemente.

— Mañana te quiero abrigada y poner medias — demando Edward a lo que Bella puso los ojos en blancos.

— Lo que sea — se giró a la puerta y suspiro no le quedaba otra — Alohomora — miro la cerradura abrirse y Edward quedo fascinado en la manera que ella hacia los encantamientos. Nuevamente Bella maldijo internamente por haber usado magia.

Salió de la empresa un poco tensa ahora tendría que estar más atenta y alerta, sabía que de alguna forma Sulpicia sabría de su paradero ahora que había usado magia. Lo único que tendría que hacer llegando a casa seria invocar a un nuevo hechizo que la proteja. Suspiro sonoramente, quizás su padre tenía razón y que allá en forks hubiera estado mejor, pero luego piensa en que ahora su padre podría estar muerto y eso no lo iba a permitir jamás.

Al llegar a su departamento se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta dejándola sobre el sofá, se acercó a la ventana, cerrando los ojos y alzando sus manos con las palmas hacia la ventana respiro profundamente.

— Cave inimicum (5)— susurro y sin bajar su brazos continuo — Protego Horriblis(6), Protego Totallum (7)— cerro los ojos y sonrió, se sentía bien hacer magia pero tenía que tener cuidado no quería que nadie lo supiera y tenía que cuidarse de Sulpicia.

Alice no tardaría en venir al departamento, Bella estaba esperando a que ella tocara la puerta y le pregunta muchas cosas, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, de alguna manera su conjuro abarcaba a las dos hechiceras y sabía que Alice sentiría el hechizo. Solo le quedaba esperar por ella.

* * *

**1.-** **Fermaportus: Cierra o sella puertas mágicamente.  
2.-Glacius: hechizo para congelar.  
3.-finite incantatem: hace terminar hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos de todo el cuerpo, y no solo una parte.**

**4.-*Quinta enmienda: Nadie estará obligado a responder de un delito castigado con la pena capital o con otra infamante si un gran jurado no lo denuncia o acusa, a excepción de los casos que se presenten en las fuerzas de mar o tierra o en la milicia nacional cuando se encuentre en servicio efectivo en tiempo de guerra o peligro público; tampoco se pondrá a persona alguna dos veces en peligro de perder la vida o algún miembro con motivo del mismo delito; ni se le forzará a declarar contra sí misma en ningún juicio criminal; ni se le privará de la vida, la libertad o la propiedad sin el debido proceso legal; ni se ocupará su propiedad privada para uso público sin una justa indemnización.**

**5.- Cave inimicum: Hechizo de protección. Te avisa cuando llegan los enemigos.  
6.- Protego horriblis: Protege contra hechizos de carácter oscuro, aunque no protege contras las maldiciones imperdonables.  
7.- Portego Totallum: Crea un campo de proteccion total. este encantamiento crea una "burbuja que te protege contra todo tipo de hechizos o maldiciones. si se realiza con precisión, las personas que se encuentran fuera del campo protector, ni siquiera podrán verte o tocarte.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC, HE INVESTIGADO MUCHO Y HE BUSCADO POR TODOS LADOS LOS HECHIZOS DE HARRY POTTER. DESDE YA GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTE FIC LO ACTUALIZARE CADA 15 DIAS. **


End file.
